


苏打香烟

by Reddleeeee



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha!Inuyasha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Omega！Kouga
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddleeeee/pseuds/Reddleeeee
Summary: 现代学paro装B小A犬x没皮没脸小O狼
Relationships: InuYasha/Kouga
Kudos: 3





	苏打香烟

钢牙有时会觉得他和犬夜叉变成这样的关系全部该怪罪烟草。  
具有成瘾性的奇怪植物，他一直没有吸惯，也逐渐逐渐失去了兴趣。可是当犬夜叉说你身上的烟味真难闻，他就会产生非常重的烟瘾，只在那一刻，非常用力地吮一口，好像上到高原的渔民吸食氧气，然而吸了一口就开始咳嗽。“这样还抽个屁！”犬夜叉把他手里的新烟扔掉，在厕所潮湿的地板上踩碎。“烦死了，你是我爸还是我妈？——他们也没有你这么啰嗦。”他烦躁地凑到犬夜叉面前，用口中残存的几丝尼古丁挑衅他。犬夜叉露出作呕的表情，把他的头扳开。片刻之后，他们开始接吻。  
犬夜叉不比他高大，却还气势汹汹地叫他瘦狼。钢牙对这种瘦小的Alpha（客观来说犬夜叉不算瘦弱，只是钢牙属于非常强壮的那一类Omega）向来不屑，没有想过自己会被对方摁在厕所墙上强奸，一条腿被提起来踩着马桶，胸膛搁在水箱上，校裤和四角内裤挂住左腿，跟着肌肉的颤动一同摇摇欲坠，最终滑落在地上；刚刚吸过的香烟落在地上，只吸了两口，几乎还是新的。  
钢牙只是上课中途过来厕所吸一根烟，还处在与这一不良标志对峙的阶段，虽然不喜欢，却非常倔强地要学会。厕所里有那种令人心烦的氨水味，烟草气味盖过了Alpha发情的荷尔蒙，却仍然让Omega心绪不宁。照理来说香烟让人冷静。他把香烟夹在指尖，等到把肺里的烟咳出去，便感应到异性强烈的性欲。  
钢牙不是甘愿在十七岁保留童贞的类型，或者更准确地说，他不在意这些东西。他发育得很早，欲望饱满，初中就知道了要如何用那时仍然幼稚懵懂的Alpha阴茎让自己快乐。他轻轻咽下口水，去推那扇门，打开Alpha气味的发源，然后被犬夜叉扯进门里。  
他居然不是Beta！  
被撕开衣服时钢牙还有余裕为此惊异。犬夜叉扑上来吮他的脖子，口鼻喷出热气，呼哧呼哧，变成瘾发的吸毒者，而钢牙变成他的可卡因。他终于嗅到这位伪装已久的Alpha颈项间充满Beta的气味，浓郁到生硬，没有五官的荷尔蒙，明明是他熟悉的味道，却原来完全是人造的气味。发情的Alpha凶猛地插入他，他几乎被浓烈的Alpha荷尔蒙熏到昏厥，全身发软，下面不停淌出滑腻的淫水。这算不上强奸，是一场力量太过悬殊的和奸，而钢牙不愿意承认这一力量差驯服了他受虐的Omega本性。  
之后他俩还会在一起，在上课时发一条短信就能出来，躲在厕所做爱。犬夜叉身上全是Beta的气味，钢牙想不通他是如何隐藏自己的Alpha特征。当犬夜叉没有发情，就不会在自己身上留下气味，而自己的味道会浸到他身上，犬夜叉成了有Omega艳遇的Beta。  
后来钢牙会让犬夜叉带自己回家，不去旅馆一部分是出于经济的考虑，安全套和避孕药的开销已经足够，不值得再投入更多。他不会带犬夜叉回自己家，他们的房子住了太多亲戚，况且他很抗拒被人知道自己跟这样的Alpha厮混在一起，几个月前还对其轻蔑至极，现在已经愿意在对方胯下张开大腿，青春期的欲望比黑洞更加深不可测且毫无忠诚可言。  
犬夜叉租的是一室房间，敷衍地摆了一套上床下桌，不过家具都很新。他们要睡在一起，就必须把房间中间空出来扔上一套褥子。  
他有一件漂亮古典的佛龛，与这逼仄杂乱的房间格格不入，摆在靠墙的小台子上。佛龛上立着母亲的遗照，也是非常新，看不出是新逝还是因为他每日都擦得很干净。当钢牙跟他回家，会看到他先去把母亲的遗像擦一遍，然后将她背过去不让她看见，也不让他看见。钢牙只来得及短暂地一瞥，不过瞥过多次也看懂了六七成，知道是个美女，气质柔弱到憔悴，眼睛很大。犬夜叉的眼睛与母亲有些像，还有下半张脸，跟她一样童稚无害。  
趁着犬夜叉把褥子抱出来，钢牙去翻他的冰箱，冷藏层有巧克力和气泡水，开封的培根，半颗蔫掉的卷心菜。他不高兴地把冰箱格子弄得哐哐响。  
“你又在发什么脾气！”  
犬夜叉不耐烦地朝他喊。  
“连啤酒都没有！真扫兴。”  
他拿出一瓶气泡水来过嘴瘾，犬夜叉疑惑地转向他。  
“你不是十七岁吗？”  
“那又怎样？”钢牙突兀地笑了一下，“——难怪你是个童贞。”  
犬夜叉撇撇嘴，不肯说话了。他潦草地把褥子铺平，脱掉校服要换当作居家服的T恤长裤。当他站起来解校裤，裤脚往上一吊，又降落回来，仍然留白一道脚脖子。  
有点短了。  
钢牙看着犬夜叉，觉得他好像比之前长高了一点。  
这一认识使他突然有了羞恼的情绪。


End file.
